


My Heart Caught On A String

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finally decides to let him know… the secret he’s been keeping for all these years.</p><p>Red string of fate AU:<br/>• Everyone has a string that connects with their soulmate. (Not a literal string)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Caught On A String

“Alfred, there’s something I have to tell you. It’s…well, potentially life-altering. What happens after you find out is up to you, but, don’t feel obligated to… Ah, maybe I shouldn’t have said anything…”

“Arthur? You’re shaking…”

The older man let out an anxious sigh, dipping his fingers in the pool of the fountain behind him. They were sitting on the edge of it, all alone in the park. The light of the moon and stars illuminated the sky, casting a faint glow onto the Alfred watched him attentively.

“Sorry, I’m just a bit jumpy.”

Alfred looked worried and not at all convinced by Arthur’s answer.

“Arthur, what is it that you need to tell me? I promise I won’t be angry, I’m not gonna laugh.”

Arthur let out a long sigh, and with trembling fingers held the cigarette to his lips. He took a drag of it, and exhaled the smoke shakily into the cold night air.

“I thought you quit.” 

“I did.”

“Then why..?”

“I need nicotine at the moment.”

Alfred didn’t argue. He only watched in concern. After a minute or so, Arthur managed to somewhat steel his nerves.

“Alright, I think I’m ready now.”

“It’s just me, Artie.” Alfred said, in attempt to be reassuring.

“That’s exactly the problem,” Arthur grumbled, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Arthur took a deep breath, shakily gripping the edges of the stone fountain.

“Okay.”

Arthur looked up into Alfred’s blue eyes, uncertain. 

“Alfred. Our strings of fate are- they’re…attached.. So it means that… That you’re m-my s-soulmate..”

The American paused, blue eyes gleaming with an emotion Arthur couldn’t place. Alfred became completely silent. Arthur wrung his hands after putting his cigarette out on the concrete. His heart hammered. He felt clammy, small and cold. He braced himself for rejection, heartbreak, anything that would leave him devastated beyond belief. But it never came. 

“Artie… This is…” 

Alfred caught Arthur in a bear hug.

“I… I’m so happy it was me, Arthur. I… I’m so happy.”

“Y-You are?!” Arthur asked, incredulously.  
“Yes! Arthur, I love you!”

“You-You do?!”

“Yes!”

“Oh, Alfred!”

Arthur’s cheek dampened with tears. 

“I-I love you too… I… I’ve always loved you!”

Alfred leaned in, and kissed every doubt away from Arthur’s mind. 

Soul mates, huh? Alfred smiled against Arthur’s lips, rubbing the smaller man’s back. Perfect.


End file.
